Musician
.]] The Musician is a major character in Darkwood. He is a resident of the forest who is changing due to the Plague. He can ultimately help the Protagonist eventually get out of the forest depending on the choices made early on. Chapter 1 After speaking to the Chicken Lady in the Forest Village for the first time, the Musician appears outside her house, fiddling away in disturbing fashion on his instrument, much to the annoyance of the Chicken Lady. As soon as the Protagonist approaches him, he hides under the tractor close by the house. While talking to him below the tractor, the Musician reveals that he fancies the Pretty Lady and wants to "save" her from the Chicken Lady. To do this, he requires the key to her locked room, which he believes could be found in Janek's House. If the player nods the second time while talking to him under the tractor, the Musician can be found in the Silo. After retrieving said key, the Protagonist has to choose whether to hand over the key to the Musician or to Wolfman. If the key is given to the Musician, he requests the Protagonist to fetch him a Violin from his parents' house before revealing the Doctor's location, and hands over a Drawing for his mother, after that the Musician can be found in the Church Ruins. The next part of the Musician's path is largely dependent on player choices. If the Protagonist retrieves him the Violin from his parents' home, without leaving the Drawing by his mother, and kills his parents (after they have turned into red chompers), the Musician will deduce that if his mother consented in lending the protagonist the violin, then his parents are no longer angry with him. He decides to move back to his parents' house in Old Woods and invites the Protagonist to meet him there. The next day, upon arrival, the Musician will stand outside the house, weeping, aware of the Protagonist's doing, and unwilling to talk to him again. Two graves can be found in front of him, containing his parents' bodies. If the protagonist retrieves the Violin, and leaves the drawing by his mother, they will not attack the protagonist (as red chompers). The Musician's dialogue will be the same as above (he will believe his parents are okay, and happily returns to the Creepy House); however, the next day upon the protagonist's arrival to the Creepy house, the Musician will be found dead in the house with a Red chomper standing over him. On his corpse will be the Violin. Chapter 2 If the player chooses to kill The Sow in Chapter 1 and follows the Wolfman's path, the Musician makes a final appearance in the Swamp. At night, they will find the metal door in the room adjacent to the workbench area unlocked, and a small light inside the room turned on. Investigating the very corner of the room will reveal the Musician, who was hiding there after being expelled from the camp with the other Villagers. The following day, upon entry, the player's health will begin to drop rather quickly (presumably to prevent players from camping at night behind the otherwise indestructible metal door), and After a few more days, the player can feed him some food. If you let the Musician stay in your Hideout, he will capture a Rat after a couple of nights. Later on, you find him playing with a Ping Pong ball, which the protagonist can keep or return to him. If the player chooses to give the Musician some food, they will find that the next morning the door to the room with the musician is gone and a large creature, presumably the Musician after growing more, can be found there, protruding from the door partially. The player can no longer interact with the Musician after this point. After one more day passes, the player will find that the Musician is gone entirely and that the room is empty. The room, however, is still coated in damaging slime and is still rendered useless. Epilogue If the player has not interacted with the Musician after his encounter at The Chicken Lady's House, and manages to achieve the "True Ending", then it is stated that the Musician managed to escape the inferno and is speculated to have been rescued. This happens as well if you follow his quest-line but kill his parents. If the player kills the Chicken Lady and manages to achieve the "False Ending", the Musician will be eaten by the Pretty Lady. :See Transcript Dialogue Chapter 1 Greeting * First Encounter :* Leave A skinny little hand emerges from beneath the tractor and grabs me by the ankle. ::* Leave Bored Dull thuds can be heard from under the tractor, as if someone was bashing their head against the ground. :* Nod Nervous grunting can be heard from underneath the tractor. ::* Leave Bored ::* Nod * If the player kills the Pretty Lady The boy silently stares at the ground beneath his feet. He clutches the violin in his hands. * After killing his parents The boy silently stares at the ground beneath his feet. He clutches the violin in his hands. * Random The boy stops playing and lowers his head, avoiding my sight. Showing Items * Photo of a Road * Photo of the Doctor * Plastic Chick The boy clumsily turns the small item in his overgrown hand. * Key Covered in Chicken Feces The boy shuffles his legs. He's visibly excited, but also seems uncomfortable. One of the strings securing his mask falls off, together with his ear. The boy reattaches it as if nothing happened. * Violin The kid stares at the violin with bated breath. * Electronic Game The Musician puts the game to his ear and shakes it. He must have pressed the power button by accident, as the game turns on. He flinches and looks at the screen. The boy turns the game in his hand for a while, but he can't find a way to reach the buttons with his overgrown fingers. The game slips out of his hand and drops to the ground. The wannabe musician freezes. * Bloodstained Shawl The sight of the blood-soaked shawl has clearly made the boy anxious. He takes a step back and lowers his head even more than usual.. Gossip * The Sow The little Musician drops his gaze. * After killing the Sow The boy drops his gaze. The boy sniffles and rubs the mask with his deformed hand. * The gift The kid hands me an object. Chapter 2 Greeting * First Encounter Something is lurking in the shadows... From beneath the mask you can hear a horribly distorted, resounding voice... of a child? The figure tries to turn its head, but its enormous neck makes this task impossible to complete. * The gift The boy picks an enormous rat corpse from the ground and dangles it by its tail. The corners of the boy's mouth turn up in a grotesque smile, exposing rows of overgrown teeth, which even his mask couldn't hide. :* Move away The boy quickly glances at the rat's blood-soaked corpse and freezes. The boy drops the rat to the floor, then hugs his knees and falls silent. :* Take it ::* The gift 2 * Ping-pong ball The Musician hums and bounces a small ping-pong ball against the wall. He probably found it amongst the junk. Suddenly, he notices me. The ball bounces off his deformed hand and lands between my feet. :* Give back the ball The boy clumsily grabs the ball in his hand. He carefully hides it under his legs, so that it doesn't roll away. :* Take the ball The boy fixes his gaze on his knees, without saying a word. * The infection * The hunger The boy leans over the violin lying next to his overgrown left hand. He plucks one of the strings with his right hand, clumsily trying to keep the rhythm. The boy stops strumming. He carefully sets the violin down between his knees and holds the neck in his hand. * Random 1 * Random 2 * Random 3 Showing Items * Odd-Looking Mushroom / Odd-Looking, Glowing Mushroom / Odd Meat / Dead Rat / Fish / Meat / Bread Maybe I should give it to the boy? He must be hungry... :* Keep it :* Give it to him The boy leans over his left side and reaches for something with his right hand. I hear a sound of a torn fabric. He passes me a piece of rope, which was part of his tattered clothing. Gossip * The Villagers The boy adjusts the cracked mask with his overgrown hand. * The mutation The boy tries to hug his frail knees with the disproportionately massive torso. Exit dialogue * Random 1 * Random 2 * Random 3 Trivia * If the Musician gets killed and the Chicken Lady is notified, she appears to be sorrowful. * If the Key Covered in Chicken Feces is given to the Musician and the Protagonist has a full inventory, he will drop the Drawing received on the ground. * The Musician is playing the nursery rhyme "Frère Jacques", with some mistakes. * After Chapter 2, the Musician's appearance becomes significantly less child-like, and he remarks to the Protagonist that he has "grown a lot" recently, implying that his condition is advancing. The rift on the top of his head is similar to that of dormant Red Chompers, the final stage of the Plague. * The doll which used to have the face the Musician wears as a mask can be found outside the Doctor's house in the prologue, with its face carved off. * During the night in which the musician appears in the Swamp Hideout, there will be no enemies spawning. Gallery Tractormusician.gif|The Musician hiding beneath the tractor outside of the Chicken Lady's house. File:Musician_-_violin.gif|The Musician and his mother's Violin Musician - mutated.gif|The Musician in chapter 2. Musician after food in swamp hideout.gif|The Musician in the Swamp Hideout the morning after being given food by the Protagonist Room after Musician leaves.png|The room the Musician can be found in at the Swamp Hideout after the Musician leaves ru:Музыкант Category:Major characters